Bad Touch Of True Love
by Kokoro no Takara
Summary: Demanded by the leaders of each country the personifications must attend a boarding school! Sealand is told he would be recognized as a country if he housed the school... Human names used, Germany equals HRE theory... Yaoi warning... Dont like dont read... Centered around the Bad Touch Trio and GerIta...
1. Chapter 1

**Remember every character speaks with their country's accent, except France who speaks French unless otherwise said...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the original characters.**

Feliciano, Lovino and Liathanis stood in front of their new boarding school located in Sealand. The abandoned fort had been told that if he would agree to build a school for the countries human personifications that he would be recognized as a country. All the countries had pitched in to renovate the fort so the countries human parts could be comfortable.

Feliciano was North Italy and Lovino was South Italy, their triplet sister Liathanis signified the Italian islands.

Feli was looking around like he was looking for a specific person or people. With a "Ve!" he took off dragging his younger sister with him. He let her go as he launched himself at two men, a Japanese and a German who were obviously used to her brother's hugs.

"Ve! Ludi! Kiku! Meet my sister Liathanis!" Feli said as he let go of the Japanese man and hugged the German closer. She had heard much about these two. One was a close friend and the other Feli was in love with. The Japanese man must be his close friend and the German must be the man her brother was in love with.

"Nice to meet you! Feli has told me much about you both! You can call me Lia!" Liathanis greeted them.

"You speak nothing rike your brothers." Kiku said.

"Probably not, Lovino grew up with Antonio, and Feli grew up with Roderich. I grew up with Francis." Liathanis replied.

"Ah yes that wourd exprain why you sound famiriar. I wourd rove to become friends." Kiku said.

"But you wish you could be more than friends with that Greek over there though right?" Liathanis asked.

Kiku reddened. "How did you know?" he asked shocked.

"Ve! Lia has a gift. She can pinpoint anyone and everyone's soul mate!" Feli revealed and ran off to talk to another person who had arrived. Kiku walked over and began to talk to the said Greek. Heracles responded immediately and they walked off.

Ludwig looked after Feli then whispered to Liathanis, "Do you know who mine is?"

"As you say in your language, Ja. I do." Ludwig held his breath. "He is close to both you and me. It's Feli." At this Ludwig sighed a sigh of relief.

"Gut! Because I couldn't live life without him." Ludwig replied.

"Do you love my brother?" Liathanis asked.

"Ja, with all my heart." Ludwig replied without hesitation.

"Then you have my blessing, but getting Lovino's might be a tad harder. He has a dislike for Germans for some reason unknown." Liathanis said then spotted Antonio and Francis with a silver haired man. For some reason the silver haired man stood out to her. He hopped over Antonio and the three laughed. When he got close enough she saw his eyes were carmine red. Not albino red but beautiful carmine.

"Who is that? With Antonio and Francis?" Liathanis asked.

"Oh so the Bad Touch Trio has arrived. Too bad for the rest of us." A pompous voice rang. It had come from a man dressed in a royal blue outfit. Of course Liathanis knew who he was. He was Austria's personification.

"Shut it Roderich, who is he?" Liathanis said to him.

"You lived with France and don't know who the other is? That would be…" Roderich started.

"My annoying older bruder Gilbert, or Prussia. I need to leave before he sees me." Ludwig finished and turned to exit to get as far away from Gilbert as possible before the silver haired man saw him. But it was too late. The man pretty much glomped the irritated blonde.

"Hey West! The awesome me has arrived! Why did you leave me behind?" he whined.

"Gee I wonder! Now let me go! I need to find Feli." Ludwig said.  
"Oh so you want to go find your boyfriend! Go I wont stop you! Bout time you accept your feelings for the cutie!" Gilbert said as he began to shove his brother in the direction he had just come, since he had just seen Feli and had been given and returned the Italian's hug. He approved that his brother was in love with the carefree and easy loving Italian. But his shoving stopped in midway when he spotted Liathanis beside Ludwig taking the scene all in.

"But first, introduce me to this beauty right here! She is as cute as your precious Feli!" Gilbert said before he could stop his mouth.

"That would be because that is his younger sister. Lia, I am sorry to introduce you to the horror known as my older bruder Gilbert, Gilbert meet Liathanis. I am really sorry Lia but I have to go find Feli before he gets in trouble." Ludwig said giving Liathanis an apologetic glance then disappeared in the direction his brother had shoved him.

"Well its about time. He deserves your bruder. Feli is such a sweet man, who can bring out a side of West not seen since well, I guess since the last time he saw Feli. Cept at the time he was Holy Rome and thought Feli was a girl. He has no recollection of being Holy Rome but Feli still affects him the same as then." Gilbert told her as he continued to watch in the direction he had sent his brother.

"Well Feli has never been as happy as when he is with your brother, and as well behaved too. Feli was usually worse than he has been since he met your brother again. He never listens to anyone, yet he listens to Ludwig as if what he says is law. And I know Ludwig was Holy Rome, and I am beginning to think that the only ones who don't know about it are the two lovebirds themselves."

Gilbert looked at the copper haired woman beside him. She obviously had a good head on her shoulder. She was obviously not like Lovino whom Antonio was nuts over even though Lovino kept him at arms length as he did with everyone, and not like Feli who hugged everyone but was loyal to one. She was different.

"There you are darling!" a voice came followed by arms that wrapped themselves around Gilbert's neck. The brown haired woman they belonged to glared at Liathanis as if she were trying to steal Gilbert from her. Liathanis noticed the brunettes soul mate was not the one she had her arms wrapped around but the royal blue clad man who stood glaring at Gilbert who was oblivious.

"Hi my name is Liathanis, I am Feli and Lovino's younger sister but you can just call me Lia. I just met Gilbert here who helped me get his brother with mine! What's your name?" She approached the brunette in a manner she knew would make the woman know she was no threat. The brunettes glare softened and she reached out her hand.

"I am Elizaveta Héderváry but you can call me Eliza or Lizzy!" the brunette replied.

Liathanis took her hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you. Can I call you Liz?"

"Sure!" Eliza replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember every character speaks with their country's accent, except France who speaks French unless otherwise said...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the original characters.**

Liathanis and Liz were heading toward the cafeteria for breakfast. Since Liz had already moved all her things into her dorm room and knew the grounds, she had offered to show Liathanis around.

Liathanis glanced at the brunette. She had seen that Eliza and Roderich were soul mates. "Um, excuse me, but do you know Roderich Edelstein?" Liathanis asked softly.

Eliza's head swung at the mention of the Austrian. Drooping her head she answered, "Yes. He is my first and only love. He called it off one day. My heart broke, yet is still his. I guess I am a horrible person, for I still love him and yet I date Gil. I just feel comfortable around Gil. I know I came off a little jealous earlier. But Gil, well even though we are dating, it's really more just for appearances; he is more like an annoying brother and my best friend at the same time. I wasn't jealous, just protective. But if you are anything like Feli and Lovino then I have nothing to worry about. Lovino, he pretends like he wants nothing to do with Toni, yet only Toni interests him. I found a book of Lovino's and Toni's name was everywhere in it! Of course Feli as everyone can see is head over heels for Ludi, and anyone with any of the five senses would to be a complete idiot to not see that! So their triplet sister has to be as great as them right? Oops sorry for the speech!"

Liathanis laughed and replied, "I have done the same for Feli and Lovino that you are doing for Gilbert. Guys need a woman in their life to look after them, whether it be a sister, mother or lover. Men always get into trouble. Feli gets into more trouble than most for some odd reason. And the speech was wonderful! Means our friendship isn't going to be a quiet one! Now where would the Female Dorms be? I have room 22. I guess there are only 25 since there aren't as many of us female personifications to fill our dorm up like the males will theirs."

Eliza giggled. "Yes a wonderful friendship! Yea there aren't as many females as males. I am room 24 so I am just a few doors away. I believe they filled them up backwards from 25 to 1. Lili got room 25 and Natalia is in room 23. Bella is room 21 and Yekaterina is in room 20. I believe Cheyenne is in room 19 and that is all I know about. I think there are others but I have not met them yet. Would you like to come to the batting cages with me?" she asked Liathanis who agreed immediately.

There were about 50 rooms in the Male Dorm. Ludwig, after not finding Feli had hoped that the copper haired country had gone to his room so he headed to Feli's room which was number 37, right across his room 36. Coming around the corner to their rooms Ludwig saw Sadiq had cornered Feli about Kiku. Sadiq was wild about Kiku but Kiku was wild about Heracles whom Sadiq couldn't stand. This was going to be hectic.

Their leaders honestly thought that the personifications really needed this? Ludwig shook his head as he strode over to the Turk who was pretty much shouting at his love about a lost cause. He strode up to the Italian who was cringing and shaking in fear and pulled him into his arms away from the aggravated Turk.

"I would appreciate you not harassing the man I love! Go find someone else to bother about Kiku." He berated the Turk. "Come Feli we need to talk." He said softly to the Italian who had calmed immediately after being pulled into his arms.

"Ve gracie Ludi. He is scary! What do we need to talk about, did I do something bad?" Feli asked turning the eyes Ludwig found irresistible to stop staring into, onto the German.

"Nein, I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend. Ich liebe di-, uh I mean Ti amo in your language. Ti amo, ich liebe dich, it really doesn't matter what language I say it in, I love you and want you to be mine." Ludwig told him as he had fallen deep into the hazel eyes of Feli's the minute Feli looked into his. He had pulled Feli a ways away to tell him, Feli gave Ludwig a huge smile and crashed himself into Ludwig's chest.

He cried out, "Ve! Ti amo, ich liebe dich to you too Ludi! Of course I will be yours, I always have been. I have ever since you were Holy Rome and we kis-. Uh I mean-" But Ludwig cut him off with a kiss.

"Like that. Ja I remember you Feli. I remember it all. The others think I don't but I do. All of it. I thought you were a girl but I love you as I loved you then. You are my Feli. My love and the other half of me." Ludwig assured him and held him tightly to him. "Mine forever." He added.

"Its about time little bruder. I am so happy that you remember. Mein little bruder is complete once again." Gilbert said as he stepped around the corner. "Now if only fancy schmancy pants Roderich would get his head out his ass, then mein best friend would be happy too. Eliza is really hurting, and because I promised her I wouldn't hit him, my hands are tied." He added with a snarl.

"Ve! My little sister Liathanis is great at matchmaking! Ask her to help you! I know she will!" Feli said as he glomped the white haired German making them fall to the floor. Gilbert was quite used to Feli's hugs and hugged the Italian back.

"Well can you ask her for me please? Also I believe she and Eliza are friends now so make sure Eliza isn't around." Gilbert said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Ludwig looked at his brother. He was acting strange since meeting Liathanis. A thought suddenly hit Ludwig. "Gilbert, you have developed a crush on Liathanis haven't you?" he confronted his older brother.

Gilbert's face went red and Feli looked up at the German he was hugging.

"Ve! I need to go talk to Arthur! I will be right back!" he giggled as he scampered away.

"What vas that about?" Gilbert asked getting up. then at his brother's stern look sighed knowing he wasn't going to be allowed to change the subject said, "Look I have to go." Gilbert blurted as he dashed down the corridor.

"We will talk sooner or later! What room is yours?" Ludwig yelled down at the retreating back of his brother.

Gilbert stopped long enough to spout back, "Room 39. You are 36 and Feli is 37. Francis is 40, Toni is 38. I don't know the other rooms yet. Later!"

Ludwig sighed and went to his room for a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember every character speaks with their country's accent, except France who speaks French unless otherwise said...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the original characters.**

Feli had found Arthur and the Brit was also accustomed to his hugs like a lot of the countries were so had returned the glomp with a hug.

"Ve! Remember you said you can see soul mates, but not your own? My sister has the same gift as you! She can see mystical creatures like you as well. Which means that you are not alone, and you can tell each other who their soul mate is!" Feli bombarded the Brit.

"Really! Where is she now?" Arthur said with joy. Finally someone who he could share his mystical friends with!

"Ve. I don't know. I left her with Ludwig and Gil, but Ludwig found me then Gil came too! But Gil mentioned that she was friends with Eliza so maybe at the batting cages?" Feli said thoughtfully.

Arthur looked at the carefree Italian. His soul mate was Ludwig, and he had told Feli this once. "How is Ludwig?" Arthur asked.

"Ve! He is my boyfriend! He asked me today! I am so happy Arty!" Feli squealed with glee, hugging the Brit again in excitement.

"I am very happy for you two. Let's go find your sister." Arthur said as he began to herd the Italian towards the batting gates when they heard a "honhonhon" that made Arthur freeze. He would know that anywhere. And it sent a weird feeling through his body every time he heard it.

Turning, Arthur saw Francis, Antonio and a frowning Lovino.

Antonio had been turned away again by Lovino and the Spaniard turned to his mocking friend and started yelling at him. Arthur suddenly saw the line connecting Lovino and Antonio. He walked up to Lovino, dragging Feli with him.

"Lovino, Antonio is your soul mate." Arthur told the sour older Italian straight out.

"Ve! Lovi and Toni are soul mates! Yay! They are like Ludi and me!" Feli said happily.

His brother turned to him and gave him a stern look. "What do you mean like you and that potato loving baka?" then turned to Arthur and growled, "And how the hell would you know that he is my soul mate?"

"Ve. Lovi, Ludi and I are dating! Also Arty has the same power as Liathanis! Maybe she forgot to tell you." Feli said.

"Or she wanted him to find out on his own." Arthur retorted. This younger sister of the Vargas brothers seemed very promising and less annoying than the other two. While Feli was lovable and annoying, Lovino was just an ass. How Antonio was head over heels for him was beyond Arthur despite knowing they were soul mates.

"Whatever, stupid Toni is still stupid." Lovino grumbled rubbing his head.

"Ve! Toni you have to come meet Liathanis so she can see you again too!" Feli exclaimed.

"Oh honhonhon, I must come too. I wouldn't miss seeing who Arty here's soul mate is." Francis crowed.

Arthur growled in irritation.

Since Francis had raised Liathanis she had at one point told him that his soul mate was Arthur. Arthur didn't know because according to his grandfather on his death bed he wouldn't be able to see his own soul mate's connection to him. The Brit already had his heart long before Liathanis had told him, not that Arthur had ever given any indication of wanting it. He followed the others as they headed to… The batting cages?

"Why the batting cages?" Francis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ve. Gil said that she had become friends with Eliza!" Feli replied which answered it all.

Eliza was known for her ferocious nature. While even though she was dating Gilbert, they were just best friends and Gilbert was pissed off at the guy who had hurt her heart, Roderich had pretty much tossed her aside one day for no reason. Since then Roderich hadn't come and apologized to Eliza and being her best friend, Gilbert stepped in and they made an agreement of sorts about a romantic relationship. He was there basically for the hugs and kisses and making her feel loved. Though Gilbert had once told him it felt weird to kiss her that way and Francis had advised him to tell her and so upon telling her so, Eliza suggested they just kiss on the face any where but the lips. Apparently it had been weird to her too. She had taken up hitting balls in the batting cages as a way to get her frustration out and so the school had been equipped with one.

They heard several cracks of a bat in a row and then someone applaud. Reaching the top of the hill they saw a long copper haired woman with a curl to her left like Lovino. Inside the cages was Eliza huffing, her eyes filling with tears. The copper haired woman rushed inside and hugged Eliza just as she collapsed.

"Ve there is Liathanis!" Feli said happily but Lovino held him back.

"Let them be. She is still hurting." Francis told Feli who looked at his sister who was now whispering into Eliza's ear.

"Eliza, hold on. I don't know if you will believe me, but back at the entrance, I saw you and Roderich connected and he was glaring at Gilbert. I know he will come around. Hang on and stay strong. I know you can do it." Liathanis told Eliza as she wiped the tears from her friend's face.

"Thank you Liathanis. I want to believe the soul mates thing, but…" Eliza started but Liathanis shook her head.

"We have visitors who I am sure inquiring about theirs since my brothers are amongst them so just came and see." Liathanis told her and helped her up. Together they walked out of the batting cages to the small crowd.

The older Italians hugged their sister as she approached them. The others stared at the identical triplets. The only physical way to tell the guys apart was Lovino's hair was slightly darker than Feli's, and green eyes and his erogenous curl went to the left whereas Feli's was a lighter copper, had hazel eyes and his curl went to the right. This was common sense to all the countries. But since Francis had raised the youngest and she had never come around, they had never seen her till now. She had Feli's color of copper in her hair which went to her shins, her eyes a silver blue and her curl went to the left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember every character speaks with their country's accent, except France who speaks French unless otherwise said...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the original characters.**

"Hey Francis." Liathanis said to the Frenchman as she hugged him.

"Hello love!" Francis replied giving his ward a hug back.

"You must be Arthur. My brother told me about those eyebrows that your soul mate seems to have quite a liking for. Either that or he loves those green eyes of yours, but he hasn't stopped looking at you since you guys got here." Liathanis rambled.

"Wait you can see my soul mate! He is here?" Arthur exclaimed with shock and looked around.

"I was told you can see soul mates too. Do you not see it?" Liathanis asked confused.

"Have you ever seen your soul mate?" Arthur replied.

Liathanis thought about it a second then stated, "Hn I guess I haven't. Wonder why."

"My grandfather said that those of us with the gift cannot see our own." Arthur said still red.

"Well Toni and Lovi are soul mates, you and Francis are soul mates, Roderich and Lizzy are soul mates, Kiku and that Greek are soul mates but those are just the ones I have seen so far." Liathanis replied.

"How can stupid Toni be my soul mate?" Lovino asked rudely shoving Arthur towards Francis who caught him in his arms and making Arthur blush crimson.

"I cannot answer that." Liathanis replied curtly.

"Well I.. I cannot accept this!" Lovino turned and fled.

Toni gave a cry and ran after him, "Lovi come back! I love you!"

Eliza giggled at the devoted Spainard and when Liathanis looked at her she said, "I will hold on. I promise!"

"Hold on to what?" Arthur asked from Francis' arms where he was not fighting to get out of.

"I told her to hold on and stay strong. Roderich will come around or else." Liathanis said the last part darkly.

Everyone shuddered except for Eliza and Feli. Liathanis could become nasty if she needed to protect someone. Her brothers knew this. Eliza just felt that protection so she did not shudder. Boy did Feli feel glad he was her brother for they were some of the ones she protected. They both felt sorry for anyone else in her path, even Roderich.

"Ve! Sis I need to talk to you alone tonight please?"

"Of course Feli." Liathanis smiled at him.

"I need to ask Arty and Liathanis if they can tell Sadiq who his soul mate is so he leaves mein poor Feli alone about Kiku." they heard Ludwig say as he approached the group. Feli immediately attached himself to the German's side who held him there.

"Who is Sadiq?" Liathanis cocked her head and asked while everyone else but Arty groaned.

"Turkey. He has been after Kiku for awhile now." Arty replied.

"Ve he is scary. But I feel safe when Ludi is around!" Feli piped up as he snuggled into Ludi's chest.

"By the way what is the Greek's name?" Lia asked.

"Heracles Karpusi." Arthur answered for everyone.

"Ah very well then I shall keep an eye out for this Sadiq and his soul mate. How about you Arty?" Lia declared.

"Wouldn't you rather know who your own is?" Arthur asked her.

"Eh not important at this time. For now I shall go hunt this Sadiq down. Later every one!" Lia spouted as she sprinted away from the group.

Feli looked at Arthur, "So who is Lia's Ludi?"

Arthur's face contorted as the hilariousness of the question hit him hard.

"Very funny how you call him her Ludi since they are brothers." Arthur croaked out before completely cracking up.

"Gilbert!" the name came out of everyones mouth simultaneously.

"What did I do now?" Gilbert's voice came from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see the albino German looking disgruntled at the thought of being in trouble for something he didnt know he was in trouble for.

"I cant imagine what I did, I have been a perfect little angel since I got here." He growled when no one responded.

"Gil, my friend would you happen to have any budding feelings towards a certain Italian I raised?" Francis asked from the ground where he had stooped to check on the wheezing but still laughing Brit.

"Eh?! I have no idea what you are talking about." He denied his face turning red. He whirled around to his brother. "Stop spreading things!" he said flustered and then took off towards the dorms.

"So the action is already in motion huh?" Arthur said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"It would appear so wouldn't it?" Ludwig said as he picked Feli up into a bridal position. As he walked away he bid everyone farewell for the afternoon.

"Honhonhon, they are going for some alone time." the Frenchman said with perverseness in his eyes. Turning to the Brit he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Maybe you and I should go an-" he began hitting on the Brit before finding Arty's fist connecting to his jaw.

"Don't push your luck your bloody frog. I have neither accepted nor denied this this... well whatever this is." Arthur glowered.

"Ah as long as you dont deny this I wont complain!" Francis crowed with joy hugging the disgruntled Brit to him who while didnt look pleased with the contact didnt fight it.

"Yea yea, keep it down you bloody frog." Arthur growled.

"Well I will see you guys later, I am going to go find Gil and talk to him about Lia." Lizzy said as she too took her leave. She was confident that he would tell her whether or not he was into Lia. And if he did admit it she could give him a nudge in the right direction.

Francis felt his heart soar, he was alone with the man he loved. "Art how about we have a picnic? You choose the foods." he asked with hope in his eyes.

Arthur blushed and nodded resulting in the Frenchman giving a cry of joy and hugging the Brit as they walked off to the kitchens.


End file.
